New Love a KakaSaku love story
by DeathBlossom18
Summary: Full summary inside. Just a cute kakasaku love story, with onesided sasusaku. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **don't own naruto or the characters.

**Summary: **"you know Sakura...." he starts. look back up at him."you really do look nice...no..... beautiful." he says. my eyes widen as i blush."really?" i ask in a small voice. his hand moves up my back as he pulls me closer to him.i feel his warm breath on my neck and he talks into my ear."absolutely stunning." he whispers.

* * *

Chapter 1 : the mission

**Normal Pov. **

Team 7 make their way to the hokage's office.

"man i hope it's a B-rank, i'm sick and tired of D-rank missions!" Naruto shouts.

"shut up Naruto! you'll get what you get and like it!" Sakura yells, a vein appearing on her head.

"but Sakura-chan!" naruto whines.

"got it?" Sakura shouts hitting him on his head. fake tears leak from his eyes and he nods.

"h-hai Sakura-chan." he mutters in fear. she smiles happily as they knock on the door. they hear a small 'enter' and push open the door.

"ah, you're here. good. now as for your mission..." Tsunade says, taking a sip from her sake.

"yea yea! what's the mission baa-chan?" Naruto yells excidely.

"settle down Naruto....and stop calling me that!" Tsunade shouts, a vein appearing on her forehead. "now....as i was saying.." she trails.

"Shizune send for our guest now." Tsunade says.

"hai!" she says bowing, she leaves only to come back with a women.

**Naruto's Pov. **

"k-Koyuki?"Me and sakura yell, our eyes going wide.

Princess koyuki....She was the heir of snow country. Her father died and she grew bitter, drinking and getting drunk, and she was a real pain in the but. I remember that mission.....back when sasuke-teme...was still with us; i guess a lot has changed not just us but from the looks of it her as well.

'no way, what is she doing here?' i think shocked.

"ah....long time no see eh?" she asks her smile turning to a smirk.

'or maybe she ain't changed a bit' i think smiling back.

**Sakura's Pov.**

'a long time indeed....' i think. i see looks around in confusion at seeing our third member but noticing it's not sasuke.

"wher's sasuke, and who's this?" she asks.

'still as rude as ever i suppose.' i think smirking, me eyes going sad though at the mention of sasuke.

"ah perhapps another time princess Koyuki, first we need to here what we need to do." Kakashi-sensei's voice speaks up.

**Normal Pov.**

'hm...well they all seem to know eachother, so that's good i suppose, saves for introductions.' Tsunade thinks watching the enteractoins.

"now your mission is to......" Tsunade starts sitting back in her chair.

* * *

**End. R&R, to short, i'll try to make the chapter a lot longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **don't own naruto or the characters.

**Summary: **"you know Sakura...." he starts. look back up at him."you really do look nice...no..... beautiful." he says. my eyes widen as i blush."really?" i ask in a small voice. his hand moves up my back as he pulls me closer to him.i feel his warm breath on my neck and he talks into my ear."absolutely stunning." he whispers.

* * *

Chapter 2: a familiar face

**Normal Pov. **

"k-Koyuki?"Naruto and Sakura yell, their eyes going wide. 'no way, what is she doing here?' Naruto thinks shocked.

"Yo....long time no see eh?" she asks her smile turning to a smirk.

"wher's Sasuke, and who's this?" she asks; not noticing the teams sad look except for Sai's.

"ah perhapps another time princess Koyuki, first we need to here what we need to do." Kakashi'ss voice speaks up.

"now your mission is to......" Tsunade starts sitting back in her chair.

"to excort princess Koyuki here, to the tea village, and act as her body guards for her time being there. this mission scroll explains it in more detail, i'm labling it as a b-rank." she says evenly. Kakashi narrows his eyes a bit.

'why would a simple excort mission be labled as a b-rank, even if we are also acting as her body guards?...hm...' kakashi muses to himself. Sai seems to ponder this himself, growing tense though unoticed to everyone else.

"well that is all, you are dismissed, go and pack you leave emediately." tsunade orders.

"hai!" they all say walking out. Koyuki turns to Tsunade, raising a brow as she chugs the last of sake in her cup.

Tsunade looks up for a moment, then calls for one of her anbu guards.

"Hokage-sama, anything you need?" a male voice asks.

"yes, i need for you to excort miss koyuki to the gates, a team should be meeting her there." she says.

"hai!" he says and Koyuki follows, staring longingly at the hokage's half full sake bottle, tsunade stifling a laugh at her cresfallen face.

**Sakura's Pov.**

i make it to the gate where i see naruto and sai already there. i sigh as i realize Kakashi is still not present.

"so Koyuki-sama, what are you doing in tea village?" i ask, striking up conversation. she turns to face me.

"ah, no need to be so formal Sakura-chan, we're friends right?" she ask tilting her head to the side. i blush in embarrasment. i smile brightly.

"right!" i say, she smiles back.

"well, there's a premere, for a new movie i'm going to be starring in, and also alot of artist of all kinds will be there, it's like a huge gathering." she explains.

"will other ninja's be there?" Sai asks, for once actually speaking up.

"ah, i don't really see why they would-oh wait, yea there might, i'm sure others have body guards, i mean they are in a foreign country." she says after a moment. i actually take time to look her over and notice that her hair is shorter, cut above her shoulders and her bangs are brushed behing her ears, showing off her face.

she's wearing traditional robes, with yellow and a rich red. her lips are painted a loving dark red, and her eyes have eyeliner and red eyeshadow, bringing out her eyes.

'well, she certanly grew up' i think.

**Normal Pov.**

Kakashi finally shows up after 30 minutes, getting a verbal beating from Naruto and Sakura, and not suprisingly except to Sai; from koyuki.

"what the heck man, what took so long!" koyuki shouts angrily.

"ah, lost on the road of life, my apologies Koyuki-chan." Kakashi says eye smiling. everyone blanks at that.

"o-on the road...of....life?" Koyuki mutters unbelievadly. Naruto shakes his head.

"you don't want to know." he whispers to her, his voice laced with annoyance.

"well, if we're all done let's head out then." Kakashi says, walking forward the other following.

* * *

**End. R&R. i hope i did good on this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **don't own naruto or the characters.

**Summary: **"you know Sakura...." he starts. look back up at him."you really do look nice...no..... beautiful." he says. my eyes widen as i blush."really?" i ask in a small voice. his hand moves up my back as he pulls me closer to him.i feel his warm breath on my neck and he talks into my ear."absolutely stunning." he whispers.

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to Tea Village!

**Normal Pov.**

Team 7 look around as they are allowed entrace to the village.

"wow, it's a very peacful village, not nearly as big as konoha, but still a nice place to come to." Sakura comments.

"well, nice that you like it." a unfamiliar voice says behind them. Team 7 seven look in confusion, but koyuki just smiles.

"ah, Tenshi, nice to see you're here, do you have our rooms arranged?" Koyuki asks; the man before them, is wearing black pants, with a dark navy blue sleeveless shirt his shaggy brown hair hanging in his face.

'he's handsome' Sakura thinks blushing a bit.

"ah, yes princess koyuki, these must be your guests?" the man known as tenshi says. Kakashi steps up, clearing his throaght.

"ah, yes we are, we're the ninja's hired to watch over her." he says. Tenshi nods.

"well if you'll all follow me i'll show you to your hotel and rooms." Tenshi says, grabbing Koyuki's bags from Naruto and sai.

"well that's a relieve we don't have to carry _princess's_ things anymore!" Naruto exclaims happily. Sakura whacks him one good on the back of his head.

"ow! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whines.

"show some more respect baka!" Sakura yells, clenching her fists.

".....i must agree with ugly here naru-kun." Sai says 'smiling'. Sakura nods smiling.

"yea- hey!" Sakura yells glaring at him.

"don't call me that, i'd rather you call me the other name than that, are you gay?" Naruto complains. Sai just smiles and walks past them. the other two look at eachother, then back to Sai.

"hey, don't you walk away from us!" they yell rushing twards sai. Kakashi seeming to not notice anything around him, pulls out his book, his face going red as he reads his favorite part.

**Sakura's Pov.**

i give a long loud whistle as i look around my suite.

"so uh...._these_ are our rooms?" i ask turning to a smirking Koyuki. she nods.

"of course we only get the best, though i do hope you don't mind that you and me share a suit?" she says a bit unsure. i shake my head smiling.

"oh no, not at all, this room is huge, i highly doubt it'll be a problem." i tell her. she smiles back, and walks to her bed. i walk out into the hallway, and stifle Naruto's angry look.

"hey Sakura-chan, why do i have to stay with Sai, and why does Kakashi-sensei get his own room?" he whines, pouting. i try to ignore how cute and childish he looks.

"oh don't complain Naruto, at least the rooms and everything is free." i tell him, offering a small smile. he nods to me, calming down a bit.

"well, i guess you guys can explore the village i guess." Tenshi says.

"ah, hey do they serve ramen here?" Naruto asks excidely. Tenshi laughs but nods none the less.

"why yes, follow me." he says, Naruto follows after him.

"what are you gonna do Sai?" i ask him.

"probably find a place that i can paint if anything.......thanks for the concern ugly." he says dissapearing.

'say what?' i scream in my mind, my hands clenching tightly. i feel a hand on my shoulder. i turn to see Kakashi behind me an amused look on his face.

"you think this is funny huh?" i ask angrily. he chuckles a bit.

"very much so, it's amusing seeing your face turn red in anger." he mutters. i glare at him. he leans down to my ear.

"makes me wonder what else would turn you red..." he whispers in his joking tone. i feel shivers run down my spine.

"k-Kakashi-sensei...." i gasp. he chuckles once more.

"just joking.....and just Kakashi Sakura-chan, remember...we're equals." he says. i blush a bit and nod.

"right. well _Kakashi_, don't you have a book to read or something?" i snap at him, still embarrased.

"ah, well if my presense bothers you so much-"he starts.

"no Kakashi i was just joking, i didn't me-" i try to say. he places a gloved finger to my lips.

"teasing.....calm down Sakura-chan.....ja ne!" he says waving, and disappearing.

'sense when did he start calling me Sakura...chan...anyway?' i ask myself.

"**not like it's not wanted, you have a crush on Kakashi-sensei.'' **inner says.

'hey ex-sensei' i say.

"**ah, yes, and you didn't deny it." **she says. i ignore her, blocking her out of my head.

'she's crazy....i...couldn't....feel that way about Kakashi-sensei........well...ex-sensei...' i think pondering to myself. i snap myself out of it and walk back into the room.

"so you want to go shopping?" Koyuki asks.

"i don't have any money..." i say. she smirks.

"well we'll use mine....don't fight it, i planned on taking you shopping anyway, we need to get you an outfit, for the premere, you _do_ want to look nice for Kakashi right?" she asks smirking more as i blush.

"ye-no!" i shout. she just laughs dragging me off.

* * *

**End. R&R...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **don't own naruto or the characters.

**Summary: **"you know Sakura...." he starts. look back up at him."you really do look nice...no..... beautiful." he says. my eyes widen as i blush."really?" I ask in a small voice. his hand moves up my back as he pulls me closer to him.i feel his warm breath on my neck and he talks into my ear."absolutely stunning." he whispers.

* * *

Chapter 4: Feelings finally revealed

**Normal Pov.**

"ok, so i'll meet you guys downstairs in the lounge then?" Koyuki says. She's wearing a long white dress, with a slit to show off her left leg. Her hair is up in an elegant bun, while her bangs are curled on each side of her face, she has on light makeup with peach-pink lipstick on.

"yea, I'll Wait for the boys then we'll meet you downstairs for the premere." Sakura says smiling. Koyuki nods smiling back.

"you'll definately catch _his_ eye with that dress." Koyuki says walking out. Sakura gives a playful glare to her back.

"he'd better, you're the one who picked out the dress in the first place!" Sakura yells. Koyuki laughs waving off her comment. Once she dissapears from view, sakura walks into the bathroom; spraying perfume on, she walk to answer the door, giving herself one last look over.

**Sakura's Pov. **

i blush as i come out of the room, clutching the hem of my dress.

"ah..so what do you guys think?" i ask shyly.

"it makes you look even more ugly.....ugly.." Sai says, 'smiling'. i hit him on his head.

"ah, don't mind him sakura-chan, you look sexy." Naruto says. i blush at his words. we allturn to Kakashi who is strangly quite.

"you look nice sakura." is all he says. i feel myself grow dissapointed at his words.

'that's all he has to say?..' i think, feelig gloomy.

"well, let's go guys i'm sure koyuki is waiting." Kakashi says. i nod my head numbly.

**Kakashi's Pov.**

"ah so what do you guys think?" Sakura's voice asks shyly. i look up only for my breah to hitch, and my heart stop beating. she's wearing a tight fitting, sleevless black dress the top showing off some of her cleavage.

All in all it complements her whole figure; she's also wearing some masscara and red lipstick her hair up with some of her bangs framing her face.

' i always thought she was bigger under those baggy clothes she always wears, i was right' i think blushing a bit at my thought.

i feel myself grow angry not at sai's words, but the fact that naruto just called her.....sexy. i shake out of my thoughts, as they all turn to look at me.

"you look nice Sakura." i say alot more calmer then how i really feel. i see her look of dissapointment, but theres nothing i can do about it now.

**Sakura's Pov.**

"dance with me?" someone's voice asks me softly. i look up to see Kakashi. i look around tosee Sai akwardly dancing with Koyuki, who's laughing, and Naruto surrounded by girls, hisface red. i turn back to kakashi's awaiting figure.

"sure." i say shyly taking his hand. i place one hand on his shoulder the other one in his hand. i blush a bit, as his hand rest lighting on my waist.

"i-i'm not really good at dancing..so.." i trail off. he chuckles.

"neither am i...but you want to know my secret?" he asks me. i look up curious.

"just watch what everyone else is doing and it should be easy." he says eye smiling. i smile back.

"you know Sakura...." he starts. I look back up at him.

"you really do look nice...no..... beautiful." he says. my eyes widen as i blush.

"really?" i ask in a small voice. his hand moves up my back as he pulls me closer to him.i feel his warm breath on my neck and he talks into my ear.

"absolutely stunning." he whispers. my breath speeds up at how close he is to me.

**Kakashi's Pov. **

i feel she's a bit nervous and pull back just enough for us to look at eachother.

"Sakura.." i say breathlessly. all thoughts of how wrong this is leaving my mind the moment she looks at me.

My eyes trail to her lips back up to her eyes. she seems to understand what i want, cuz her face turns red, and she looks away. I lift her chin, forcing her to face me.

"don't turn away from me Saku....." i whisper. while she's in shock i lean my head down and claim her lips to mine.

**Sakura's Pov.**

My eyes widen as i feel his clothed covered lips on mine . To my suprise i can feel the warmth of his lips. i slowly start kissing back, my hands going to his neck, and his pulling me closer to him. we both are so absorbed by the feeling of just this simple kiss, that we don't realize that our team is watching us in shock.

Nothing matters to me anymore as i get lost in the moment. one of my hands slowly reaches for his mask, and to my suprise he doesn't stop me. just as i'm about to pull it down, i'm stopped.

"Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei! what are you two doing?" Naruto yells. we both break apart and stare at him im shock.

"damn.." i hear Kakashi curse to himself.

"umm....." is all i can say. me and Kakashi look to one another, as if that will give us the answer on what to say to them. we both blush and look away avoiding their gazes.

* * *

**End. R&R. I really think i did ok with this chapter, tell me what ya'll think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **don't own naruto or the characters.

**Summary: **"you know Sakura...." he starts. look back up at him."you really do look nice...no..... beautiful." he says. my eyes widen as i blush."really?" I ask in a small voice. his hand moves up my back as he pulls me closer to him.i feel his warm breath on my neck and he talks into my ear."absolutely stunning." he whispers.

* * *

Chapter 5: Explanations

**Normal Pov. **

"Naruto....." Sakura says looking at his shocked gaze.

"We can explain," Kakashi offers.

"Explain? You better, Sakura-chan why are you kissing Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto shouts, Sai staring in shock as well.

"h-hey let's calm down now, i believe we s-should take this somewhere else, but for now let's eat and enjoy ourselves?" Sakura says blushing at Naruto's outburst. They leave the dance floor and head back to their table.

"i must agree with Dic-Naruto, i'd like an explanation as well, but it can wait." Sai says 'smiling'.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's a pleasure to have you all here tonight, It is a special event of course as i'm sure you all know" Tenshi says into the mic, drowing everyones attention to him,"Let's get on with the Premere.." He finishes, handing the mic to someone else.

**Sakura's Pov. **

"It's difficult to explain....Me and Kakashi are........." I try to find the right words to tell the expectant Naruto. I feel Kakashi's arm wrap around my waist pulling me to him.

"together.." He finishes for me, he looks down and smiles beneath his mask. I give a shaky smile back.

"B-but when, W-why, he's our _Sensei_ Sakura-chan, he's _old_" Naruto said. I chuckle as Kakashi slumps.

"he's not _that_ old, he's only 27, besides what does love have to do with age?" i say to him.

"it is strange, that's a 12 year age difference. None the less i approve." Sai says giving a small true smile for once. i smile gratefully to him.

"hmph! well i don't approve......but i guess theres nothing i can do about it" Naruto says puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms, turning away.

'that's as close as acceptance as he'll show right now' i think grinning widely.

"you guys took that better than i thought." Kakashi says, i can feel he's reliefed just as i am.

"meh, just don't do that mushy crap infront of me." Naruto says. I nod and glomp him in a hug.

"Don't worry, i won't forget about you......you too Sai." I say, also pulling Sai into the little group hug.

"alright, we've had an interesting night, i say we get changed and go to bed." Kakashi said.

We all nod and leave the hallway going to our respectable rooms. Before i can walk inside, i feel a hand hold me in place.

**Kakashi's Pov. **

I hold onto Sakura's arm, and pull her to me.

"aren't you fogetting something, Blossom?" I say huskily, not bothering to hid my hunger for her, in my eyes. Her face turns a pretty pink.

"o-of course, how could i forget?" With that, she leans up to kiss me.

I stop her, and pull my mask down, without giving her the chance to ogle me, i capture her lips in a soft kiss. Her arms instantly wrap around my neck pulling me closer.

'Her touch sends me into cloud 9, Her kiss is that of an angel.' I think licking her bottom lip. She opens her mouth allowing me entrance.

**Sakura's Pov. **

Before i can even drink in his appearence, i feel myself pulled into a soft loving kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck, our sweet kiss turns more heated and our breathing picks up. Our tounges clash in a fight for dominence. He pushes me against the wall, and my leg lifts to rest on his hip.

"Sakura..." He says lowly. I feel shivers up and down my spine.

"Kaka-kun....." i breath, catching my breath. We look into eachothers eyes, mine trailing over his face.

Hatake Kakashi is by far the sexiest man i've ever laid eyes upon, even Sasuke can't compete. His hair falls into his face and some over his eye patch he chose to wear tonight. His face is flawless, exept the scar on his left eye, his perfect nose, strong, suprisingly soft lips, and....dimples? He's smiling.

"See anything you like?" He chuckles staring at me. I blush and turn away.

'I like everything i see so far.' i think, not willing to say those words out loud.

**"cha! if just looking at his face is so good, i wonder what the rest of him looks like." **Inner's voice says cheering inside my head. Both our heads snap up as someone clears their throat.

"why must i always be the one to catch you two when your going at it?" Koyuki's voice says. We seperate, and Kakashi pulls up his mask.

"we were just going to bed-i-i mean-" i Sputter, my face going redder as both her and Kakashi give me an amused look.

"Goodnight Koyuki-Hime....Sakura-chan." Kakashi says, dissappearing to his room.

"i don't really care what you two do, but when you decide to get into his pants, just keep it as quite as possible?" She said, raising a brow. I send a glare her way.

"hmph! i could say the same about you and Tenshi-san." i say. She looks shocked for a moment, before smirking.

"what makes you think anythings going on?" She asks. I give her a knowing smile and walk into the room.

"well, are you going to answer me?" she asks. I shake my head and laugh as she stomps off, huffing.

* * *

**End. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **don't own naruto or the characters.

**Summary: **"you know Sakura...." he starts. look back up at him."you really do look nice...no..... beautiful." he says. my eyes widen as i blush."really?" I ask in a small voice. his hand moves up my back as he pulls me closer to him.i feel his warm breath on my neck and he talks into my ear."absolutely stunning." he whispers.

* * *

Chapter 6: Breakfast and Secrets

**Normal Pov. **

Sakura wakes up streching and giving a soft yawn. She looks over to see it's 7 am.

"hm...wonder where Koyuki is?" Sakura wonders outloud. Brushing her hair into a messy pony tail she throws on some grey sweats and a white tank top.

"guess i could do for some breakfast." She mutters grabbing her room key and stepping into the hallway.

"hm, nice choice of clothing." Kakashi's voice draws her attention to him standing in his doorway. He's wearing his standard Jounin outfit, his eyebrow raised. Sakura blushes glaring softly.

"shut up Hatake!" Sakura said walking past him.

"hm, what no good morning Kakashi-kun? you were all over me last night." He jokes laughing as she raises a fist at him threatingly.

"stupid baka....." Sakura grumbles.

**(Somewhere else in a secret hide out) **

"do you know what you are sssupossed to do?" a sinister voice says to a young boy of 16.

"Hn." the boy says.

"good, i'll sssend your partner to meet you at the meeting point." The man said, his evil eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. The boy nods once again and leaves the room.

'hm, yesss sssoon, very ssoon i will have so much power within my handssss' The dark man says, an unseen insane smile making its way onto his face.

**(Back in the tea village) **

Koyuki places her hands on top of a necklace, the omulet around her neck, biting her bottom lip.

'should i tell them?' she ponders to herself. Strong arms wrap around her pulling her into a strong chest.

"i believe you shouldn't keep secrets from them...they are your friends and they are also here to protect you, don't you think they should know just what they're protecting?" Tenshi asks looking down at the small women against him.

"i can't help but feel i shouldn't, i mean if this gets out that i have this.....it's too much trouble." Koyuki says looking back at him.

"hm, the discision is yours Yu-chan, i just hope you are making the right one." Tenshi says kissing her softly.

'i hope so too....i hope so too.' She thinks kissing him back softly.

"hey Koyuki-chan, where did you sneak off to last night?" Sakura questions hiding a small smirk. Koyuki returns her smirk.

"oh, just doing what you wish you could." Koyuki says back. Sakura chokes on her breakfast. Kakashi chuckles while Naruto just looks between the two in confusion.

Sai just looks uninterested though if you look close enough you can see his usually emotionless eyes glinting in amusement.

"anyway, we're going to go and see previews for my new movie 'Icha Icha: Tactics'"Koyuki says. Kakashi's eyes grow big and wide smile spreads on his face.

"so that's your new movie, i knew they were making my favorite romance novel into a movie, but i never thought you were the star." Kakashi said. Koyuki nods.

"yup! I'm really excited for this role actually." She says.

"Puh-lease! Icha Icha could hardly be considered a 'romance novel' more like porn book with no real plot." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"hey, it has a pretty good plot, and they're not that bad." Kakashi objects turning to the pinkette.

"riiight, we'll just have to see huh?" Sakura said, still not believing Kakashi.

"What do you guys say we head out of here?" Koyuki offers standing up.

"might i accompany you as well?" Tenshi asks seemingly coming from no-where.

"of course, But what about the hotel?" Koyuki asks. He shrugs grinning to her.

"Let it run itself, i just own the place not actually work there." He says. Koyuki nods and everyone finishes eating.

"well let me get changed first and we can head out." Sakura says, Kakashi follows.

"i'll wait for her, you guys go ahead." Kakashi says. Everyone nods leaving and heading to the theatre.

**Sakura's Pov. **

I begin regretting being the only one that didn't get dressed first thing.

'geez, i just wanted today to be a relaxation kind of day' i think finishing getting dressed.

**"well, you're still her guard, you shouldn't be trying to relax." **my inner speaks up. i groan at her, knowing she's right.

"whatever, it's not like some one going to attack us while we're eating breakfast." I tell her.

**"it could very well happen actually." **She says before dissapearing.

"talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." A voice says from behind me. I turn around in shock to see Kakashi walk into the room.

"i'm all ready so let's go." i say ignoring his comment.

"not so fast, blossom i'd really like to finish what we started last night." He whispers into my ear.

"we can't their all waiting for us." i tell him pushing him away.

"i'm sure they'll understand, after all i have the tendensy to be late." he said leaning down for a kiss.

"yea well don't go dragging me down with you." i say escaping his hold and walking to the door. i hear him give a sound of protest, but doesn't fight anymore.

"fine, you win for now, but know i'll be trying again later." he says walking past me. i giggle at him, and catch up grabbing his hand into mine. We both smile to eachother at make our way to meet the others.

* * *

**End. liked it hated it, i want to know. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **don't own naruto or the characters.

**Summary: **"you know Sakura...." he starts. look back up at him."you really do look nice...no..... beautiful." he says. my eyes widen as i blush."really?" I ask in a small voice. his hand moves up my back as he pulls me closer to him.i feel his warm breath on my neck and he talks into my ear."absolutely stunning." he whispers.

* * *

Chapter 7: Movies and Old man Sensei.

**Normal Pov. **

Team Kakashi along with Tenshi and Koyuki all sit in a row infront of a big screen.

"ok, an official trailure is about to start." Koyuki says in excitement.

"you really happy about this movie huh?" Sakura questions. Koyuki nods.

"you have no idea, i've done plenty of roles, mostly dramatic, this is my first time, doing something of this caliber." Koyuki says.

"ah, well when we saw you in action you were amazing." Naruto says smiling widely.

"that was a while ago, but thanks, i just hope i did well." She says.

"i'm quite sure you did Koyuki-chan." Kakashi says eye smiling.

The screen starts up with dark mysterious playing in the background, a narrerator speaking from time to time.

_**What you you do......**_

_Koyuki's face and bare shoulders is shown and she's tied to a spinning bed. A man with short hair is walking towards her. _

_"ah, kisha my dear, nice to see your being so obedient now." His voice says. _

_"I'm tied down you baka, what more do you expect?" She spits at him. He roughly grabs her chin and lifts her to eye level. _

_"you will learn to obey ME, you lust for ME, scream for Me and only ME, you cum when i tell you, you will live and breath when you're with me do you understand?" He asks, running his thumb over her chapped lips. Before she can answer, his lips rougly claim hers, her eyes widing in shock. _

The scene changes to a flashback in black and standing in a field, wearing a blue flower dress her hair blowing in the wind. A dark haired man with a kind aura about him smiling at her.

_**For the one you love......**_

_"Kisha-chan, do you remember? this is where we first met." He says looking into her eyes. _

_"yes Haji-kun, this is also where we...."she trails off blushing a deep red. He pulls her into his arms and smiles warmly. _

_"this is where we first made love my dear, no need to be shy." He says leaning closer. She looks up at him. _

_"I want you to promise me something." Haji says growing serious. She nods. _

_"anything." She says staring into his eyes. _

_"promise me that no matter what happens....that you wont give up, that you won't forget me." He says softly. _

_"what is this all about? i'm not going anywhere you know." She says furrowing her brows. _

_"i just have a bad feeling.....you still haven't promised." he says to her, giving her a stern look. _

_"i-i promise haji-kun." She whispers. He crashes their lips together, telling her everything he can't, everything he wish he could, and everything he probably won't get to. _

The flashback ends going back to the original scene. It then flashes to different moments in the movie, the music picking back up. It shows Koyuki fighting her binds, to the strange man fondling her, she struggling more and continues flashing to different scenes in a rapid pace.

It finally stop at the last and final scene.

_**Join a young man and Women on this adventure.......**_

_The door to the cell bursts open and the dark man and kisha turn to the sound. _

_"Kisha! i'm here to save you!" Haji yells, more people busting in. _

_"you really believe you can stop me?" The dark man asks his eyes widening in rage. Unexpectably he is struck from behind. _

_"actually yes." haji says smirking as the man falls to the ground out cold. _

_**of unconditional love, and the hardships they must face**_

_"haji-kun, y-you came for me!" Kisha yells, tears of joy falling from her eyes. He turns to her, his own tears falling. _

_"yes, i did, you didn't really think i'd let you stay in a place such as this did you?" He asks. She smiles and they kiss hungrily, hands moving all over the other. _

_"as much as i'd love to have hot kinky sex with you babe, you're still injured and we need to get out of here." Haji says pulling away for air. Kisha laughs and takes his offered jacket to cover up with. _

_**Icha Icha: Tactics!**_

Scene ends fading out back to black.

**Sakura's Pov. **

"well, they rated had to edit it, from the novel, because it was too graphic and they took out some of the more sexual scenes. You'll see when the movie actually comes out." Koyuki said.

"yes, even seeing just this much, i know the books go into more detail." Kakashi says agreeing.

"hmph! i still say it's smut." i say crossing my arms.

"aw, come on Saku-chan" Kakashi breaths into my ear. I feel myself shiver, wether from pleasure or his breath on my ear, i'm not sure.

"don't come on Saku-chan me.....and don't call me that." i say huffing. If his mask was down, i'm sure i'd see him smirking right about now.

"what....._Saku-Chan_, i rather like that name" Kakashi teases. I glare at him.

"Kakashi-_Sensei_, i do believe it's time for us to leave." i say smiling cheekily at his scowl.

"i hate it when you call me that, it make me feel-" He starts, but i beat him to it.

"_old?_ hm, well 27 _is_ only 3 years from _30_." i say pondering with my hand on my chin in thought. He takes my hand and gets close to me.

"take it back..." he says lowly. I narrow my eyes.

"Or what _old_ man." i challenge. He smirks and his hold tightens slightly.

"or i'll have to show you just what this _old_ man is cable of." He says huskily into my ear. My face turns red and my heart picks up speed.

"ugh! that's something i really didn't need to hear." Naruto exclaims making gagging sounds. I pull away from Kakashi giggling.

"well i'm quite tired, i'm gonna take a nap, later on you guys wanna come down to the club, you know sake, dancing and all that good stuff." Koyuki says, yawning.

"sounds like fun Koyuki-chan." i tell her smiling. she nods to me, Walking away.

"alright, i'll see you then i guess." She says waving back.

"i'm leaving then, i'm going to visit the hot springs." Sai says.

"hey, hey, there might be hot chick there." Naruto says.

'oh boy, That pervy-sage really has rubbed off on him.' i think shaking my head.

"What are you going to do?" i ask turning to Kakashi.

"hm? well i was gonna scout the area, this is a B-rank after all." He says simply. I nod sighing.

"i've got nothing better to do, mind if i tag along?" i ask him, he shakes his head.

"i'll take North, you take South." He says, i nod.

"hey, we should've told Naruto and Sai to scout the village as well." I say. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Just make a clone, i'll also cover East." he says giving me a quick kiss and dissapearing.

"great i got West then...." I sigh going to do my duty.

* * *

**End. Crap chapter i know, trust me, still R&R!**


End file.
